When It Rains
by MissHarloweGold
Summary: Two young women; two rainy days. Smut for Fall Tyzula Week 2017.
1. Chapter 1

**_When It Rains_**

* * *

 **I: Red**

* * *

It was the dullest of autumn evenings.

Rain thundered down on the windows of the beautiful royal palace. Ty Lee paid rapt attention to the beautiful story her girlfriend told. She chewed on her lip as she listened to something about bloodshed that should be dull but simply was not.

They were dating now. They promised to take it slow. They promised not to quickly have sex.

Ty Lee would never betray her incredible princess by wishing for more.

But she looked at the crimson bedspread and the rosiness of Azula's lips and thought about red lines across her own back from those nails.

No, no, stop that.

The story ended and they were left in silence.

"So, uh, so…" Ty Lee stammered.

At this point, they both were thinking solely about the sex they promised not to have. The rain made it hard to ignore, but both girls treated promises seriously, and the rules of their blossoming relationship even more seriously.

"Yes?" Azula asked, sounding cold as ice.

Ty Lee slowly leaned her head so that it rested on Azula's strong shoulders, and inhaled the cherry blossom scent of her hair. Ty Lee's cheeks flushed bright red as several dreadful thoughts crossed her mind. At least Azula did not reject her so far.

"I'm bored," said Ty Lee, wishing she could stretch, but she did not want to leave the warmth of Azula's body.

"Why are you whining? I cannot stand whining," complained Azula coolly.

"Are you bored, princess?"

They were in silence for a long time.

"Yes," Azula admitted.

The silence stretched for ages again.

Ty Lee slipped her hand slowly down until it daringly rested on the upper part of Azula's thigh. She took another risky step and rubbed it teasingly.

 _Then_ , they simply tackled each other with no regard for anything else. Azula seized Ty Lee and pulled her backwards onto the bed. Ty Lee gazed at that flawless face and beautiful rosy red lips. She never stopped wanting to kiss them and the redder they were the more she wanted to do it.

They crushed their lips together again and again. In a moment, they pulled apart and Azula removed her gorgeous red dress. Ty Lee started taking off her shirt but became distracted halfway through and began to press her fingertips against her girlfriend's clit through the fabric of her panties.

Ty Lee waited for that silent permission in golden eyes, noticing the flushed red of her ivory cheeks. She slipped her hand into Azula's underwear and smirked at herself as she felt the wetness. And she began to twirl her fingers quickly over her love's swollen clit and felt Azula's hips push upward in response. At last, the muscles under her fingers twitched and looked up, biting her red lip to restrain a moan and collapsed back against her red sheets, panting lightly.

The kiss afterwards was deep and loving.

And Ty Lee adored that, because it was rarer than bleeding red steak.


	2. Chapter 2

**II: Green**

* * *

It was a rainy spring in the Fire Nation. The past two years brought a drought that numerous people blamed on Fire Lord Zuko as if he could control the weather.

Ty Lee's favorite place from when she was a child no longer consisted of dried up yellow grass. The lush green spread for what looked like miles. Dewdrops were perched precariously on the blades of bright emerald grass. Rain soaked the ground and made the grass bleed into the mud.

"Picnic," Ty Lee said excitedly, beaming.

"We should go somewhere else. That little park by the pier is lovely this time of day," Azula said, eyeing the wet grass with disdain. She already clutched the umbrella in her hands so tightly her knuckles turned white. "I hate green. I hate grass. I hate being dirty. I hate water. I hate _rain_ and you dragged me out here in the _rain_. If my skin even _touches_ the mud I might just throttle you for dragging me all the way out of here."

Crushed, Ty Lee said, "We can go home. Or to the pier. I want you to be happy."

Azula stared at Ty Lee and an unfamiliar feeling rose in her. It was acidic and uncomfortable, and made her cross her arms.

 _Guilt_. Zuko called it.

"Fine. If you protect me from the dew and none of that grass touches me, I will have a picnic here with you," Azula said and Ty Lee bounced up and down twice with a shrill ' _Yay!'_

Ty Lee laid out the blanket while Azula held the basket. They settled down. Azula already grit her teeth when she felt the water beneath the blanket. The grass was too tall. It went up to the necks of the two women.

"Let's just hurry," Azula said as Ty Lee started unpacking the picnic lunch she spent hours on. Everything Azula loved.

"I just want some of that fruit. I feel sick thinking about the dirt under this grass," said Azula, holding out her hand. "Oh, don't _pout_."

"I didn't mean to be pouting," Ty Lee said. "If you don't want to eat, we could, uh, like talk about stuff."

"That is all we do. I thought the point of this date was to expand our horizons, seeing as all we ever do together is sit in the palace and talk and make out," said Azula bitterly.

"We could make out somewhere exciting. That broadens our horizons."

"You might not be as stupid as you look," teased Azula.

They inched closer to each other and their lips touched, then pressed down with a furious passion. Azula let the orange roll from her hand into the grass, lost forever to the world. They kissed like it was oxygen and they were drowning.

Ty Lee tackled the princess; she always was physically stronger, even though Azula had terrifying blue fire and more terrifying lightning.

They tore at as many drenched clothes as they could manage to take off in this position.

Azula lay back on the soaking grass, bathing her skin in ice cold water, with Ty Lee still around her, and then Ty Lee straddling her. They pulled off what remained of their clothes and Azula slid up to help Ty Lee with the last article around her breasts. She impatiently tasted her skin and as soon as it was out of the way she pulled Ty Lee's breast into her mouth, playing with her other nipple with her hand, making her moan and grind into Azula's hips.

She hear Ty Lee pant her name and a smirk flickered on her lips. Azula was pretty sure she was winning this sexual situation. And she loved winning.

Azula lifted her mouth from her breasts to claim Ty Lee's mouth again. The last of either woman's control was dropping away. The dragon in the princess; the warrior in Ty Lee. Their composed selves melted away as civility faded.

Princess Azula pulled away and looked into Ty Lee's eyes.

"This is a terrible place to be doing this."

"We don't have to. It's whatever you want, princess. It's always whatever you want." Ty Lee was not complaining. That was how she loved to live, that was how she lived to love. "I don't want to stop. Do you?"

"Not at all," Azula breathed, and Ty Lee lowered Azula to the ground.

Ty Lee kissed every creamy inch of skin that was revealed to her on her left leg. When she took a sharp swift breath she went weak. Her pussy was bare to her. She leaned forward and licked up the damp as a fresh wave of her arousal hit Ty Lee.

Azula sank into the soaking green grass.

She came, shuddering, letting the emerald meadow and thoughts of her girlfriend engulf her.

Ty Lee smiled as she sat up, looming above the tall blades of grass.

Maybe Azula hated this place a little less now.


End file.
